


【TSV】塞西尔湖畔庄园

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 橙橙子生日快乐~BE，我流鬼畜领主B x 双性男仆E，背景乱搞剧情扯淡，他俩都不是好人，B超级无敌杰克苏，E生理构造不是人，不要带脑子不要带脑子不要带脑子不要带脑子不要带脑子
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonnayoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章blowjob；第三人；书房；射尿

最近领地里兴起一股风潮，所有人见面没几句都兴催婚。然而事实上庄园包括农场上下没结婚的还真不多，最大的没结婚的头头是谁呢，非领主Yang莫属。  
——所以其实就是每年循环来那么两三次的给领主找老婆环节，一二三四再来一次，只要附近最大金龟婿还在那儿，身边的位置一直没人，那就是得催。女仆长一早上又听到新来的女仆们叽叽喳喳春心荡漾，白眼翻到天上去，然而真正管事儿的那位都半个字没抖落出来，她能说啥。

Yang家是近几年起来的新贵，年迈的杨先生替皇室在远东待了一辈子，临死才向皇室递来一封言辞恳切的请辞信，请求皇室提拔新人替代他的工作。而他从小长在远东的唯一儿子对父亲的工作毫无兴趣，杨老夫人则早在十几年前就离开了他们，他担心当时才年满十三的儿子无人照看，所以希望他年少的好友，即将登上皇位的王子殿下能看在他多年辛劳的份上，只在儿子成年之后能继承他们家族曾在帝国的土地农庄，做个闲散庸人就足够了。  
无人可知Yang家到底曾在远东的土地上为帝国做过怎样的贡献，但结果就是五年前即将登位的王子、如今的国王完成了他年少玩伴最后的愿望，亲自指派他的妻弟，如今身居要职的另一位新贵接回了这位丝毫没有半分帝国相貌的小杨先生，并悄悄派去了他信任的亲党接替了老杨先生的职位，很难说远东如今和帝国的友好贸易有几分曾经的潮起潮落。  
总而言之，原本默默无闻的Yang彻底站在了亲王党的旗下，然而却也成为了党派中为数不多的闲散贵人，倒不如说钱可能是在这个国家的政治舞台上最为无用的东西，而只是用一笔本就属于他的钱和土地换来了异国大门的一丝开放机会，这又怎能不让这个对政治毫无兴趣的小杨先生在国王的眼里就像那些远东的美丽玻璃球一样赏心悦目呢？更何况这个国家里，恐怕都没有比如今的小杨先生更要无欲无求又懂事听话的了。  
反正现如今，所有居住在国都、附近或者想要住进国都的无论是老贵还是新贵们，都知道在国都附近美丽的塞西尔湖畔有一位神秘的新贵，国王大手一挥把包括整个湖畔和克洛西森林都划进了这位新贵的手下，而这位新贵没有一点实权，却也有滔天的能力，只要你能和他的意。  
——而大部分时候，这位Yang，如今Yang家唯一的Brett Yang，都喜欢钱，而且说实话，可能是整个国都附近，最喜欢钱的人。

  
“那位还没起？”女仆长被耳边的叽叽喳喳吵得烦躁。小厨房的时钟滴滴答答地走，然而铃铛响来响去都不是最顶上那颗，这就说明那位，或者说至少那两位还没起，然而家里的客人那是昨晚就来了，先生......算了，Eddy也由着胡闹？  
“没呢女士，先生昨晚喝醉了，房间里的声音至少响了半个晚上，换班的时候还有灯呢！”身边伶俐的小女仆咯咯笑，被女仆长一瞪不敢说话了。“礼仪都被老鼠吃了吗？要是被别人听到明天就能传遍整个城里！到时候先生的声誉用你的命够赔吗！”  
女仆长话没让人听清，但样式做得足，小厨房一下声音小了下去，和客人们跟来得仆从们都低头快步离开了，终于换来了一阵清净。  
“您不就希望我这么说吗？”见人都走完了小姑娘终于调皮地朝女仆长眨眼，身边一桌的大小女仆男仆们全笑了，于是小厨房里终于恢复了往日的平静模样。坐在第一个位置上年迈持重的老管家笑得格外和气，抖着报纸朝今日当班的女仆问道，“先生昨天还是从琴房回去的？”  
“早就已经收拾好了，E...那位大概还没起，原本是要让那位来收拾的。”对方乖巧应答，老管家点点头，于是桌上众人纷纷离开，而小厨房最顶上的铃铛始终没响，女仆长和管家对视一眼，最后无奈地说道，“我去吧。”

  
小杨先生的早晨从一场美妙的性爱开始。  
他的贴身男仆昨晚被他折腾得哭了半夜，抽抽搭搭地求他别再进去了，最后却还是被压在落地窗上迷迷糊糊看着湖畔射了点稀薄的液体在镜子上，被咬着肩膀射了一肚子，接着被色情地按压蹂躏肚子上的软肉直掉眼泪，从前面的窄穴里掉出一滩又一滩浑浊的液体来，浸了Brett房间里那条昂贵的异国地毯。他把对方按在床上的时候对方的眼神早茫了，只是习惯性地扒着他的手臂，再被又一次操进去的时候发出点微弱的喘息。也就Eddy到现在还信他喝醉了，在琴房里给他拉小夜曲，被按在窗帘里时半点挣扎都没有，于是那件上好的丝质衬衫再一次在Brett手里报废，成了垃圾，唯一的使用感可能是捆在对方手腕上的时候特别结实，的确好评。可惜对于贴身男仆来说大概不算好评。  
Brett在感受到怀里的挣扎时直接把人往自己的下半身按过去，接着那点挣扎就成了化在手里的糖浆，杨先生半梦半醒之间舔舐在对方脖颈上时都带着甜味，被卷在昂贵的床单被子间成了绕指柔，是瑰丽的春梦。  
“..唔、Brett——不行，客人呜，痛！”被一口咬在喉结上，从小被娇宠惯了的少爷，如今是老爷哪能接受一点反对的声音，尤其这人是唯一绝对不能反抗自己的人。于是那双黑黢黢的眼睛终于睁开时面无表情地看着很是唬人，虽然一点都没办法吓唬到吃痛的贴身男仆，“拜托了Brett昨天客人们都来了我不下去达芙妮她们不清楚该怎么招待客人的啊——”  
“让他们有饭吃都不错了——”老爷轻描淡写地就决定了远道而来客人的归宿，成年后难得一见的赌气模样倒也是久违，让人失笑，Eddy的指尖跳跃在恋人单薄的肩膀上，不自觉得就放软了声音，“...赚钱嘛，想想湖对面乔治一家，我们前两天才去了他们家吃烤肉——”温和劝诫全被吻住，十几年来一直是养尊处优的贵族少爷的Brett手上依旧带有薄茧，向下握住Eddy的硬物时存在感十足，揉搓肉物的手指灵巧异常，接着下一秒纤细指节就已经深入了下面还满满当当的穴道，搅弄起来，“...让我开心了就放你下去。”  
“...你想我、为您做些什么呢？...主人？”男仆的声音一秒沙哑了起来，按着对方肩膀的手渐渐收紧又不自觉放松，在对方身下尽力放松身体，却也没办法阻止脖子上的红晕由于过于羞耻又情色的发言而弥漫在白皙的胸膛上，被另一只手揉搓乳尖，将吻轻轻落在上面。Brett再抬头时，毫不意外收获了一个满脸通红的Eddy，十年如一日的渴望他的恋人温柔的触碰。  
“...说好了第一胎想要女儿，你不觉得我们该努力努力吗？”杨先生抽出手指的下一秒就换上了晨勃的阴茎，就着昨夜的痕迹送进深处的时候两人同时发出了低沉的呻吟。早就被调教好了的身体几乎没有任何阻碍的就开始分泌粘液，搅动身体里的情欲旋涡，过于熟悉的身体感觉几乎让Eddy在被插入的下一秒就已经开始准备高潮，他咬紧牙手指不由向后撕扯枕头，肩胛骨向下用力几乎贴紧了床单，歪着头从眼角溢出一点生理泪水，在被顶在敏感点的瞬间仰着头发出沉重的喘息，夹紧了大腿的同时也绞紧穴道里的硬物，让他的主人不由发出舒爽的呻吟，在男仆的耳边不断炸响，自己让恋人舒服到的念头比身体快感更甚，急不可耐地把他送上高潮，从前端再一次射出一点点精液，呜咽着摇头，仔细辨别才能听出细微的不行了。  
“哈、Eddy...不够，舒服吗？”虽然穴道里又暖又紧，Brett则像是过于熟练的客人能把主人无数次抛上顶峰，但只是前面高潮显然还不能让他满意，这人做什么都要极致，性爱、音乐，只要是他想要的他就得得到，更别提Eddy身体上下里外没有一处不是他的，从精神到肉体都被打上同一个人的标记，受到同一个人的灌溉培育，也理所当然要在收获的季节被同一个人采摘且再度孕育出新的果实。  
“不、呜，真的啊、不行——”被按着做了半晚上前面后面上面下面都不知道射了流了多少东西出来，Eddy这个时候哪还再来的力气高潮，然而Brett最爱看他颜面尽失分崩离析，恨不得每次都把他打碎了再重新拼起来，那阴茎进出的角度越发刁钻，在昨晚才被操开的宫口附近来回挑动，小腹的下坠感愈发强烈，痛楚和快乐膨胀到身体都没法传达的地步，然而他现在子宫里全是对方的精液，又哪还能再高潮？Eddy自己都没发现他的想法早就彻底没了逻辑，他几乎是哭喊着求饶，用那点早就在恋人面前丢得一点不剩的尊严，“Brett、呜，求你，主人呜、我帮你，哈，拜托，不行了呜——”

女仆长达芙妮轻轻走进还拉着厚重窗帘的老爷房间时狠狠皱了下眉，她听到有人的轻微呜咽和水声，再看地上一片狼藉、空气中弥漫的情欲气息，想都不用想就知道他们的老爷又拽着贴身男仆在做什么。她低眉顺眼小心翼翼地站在离房间里那张大床最远的位置，用最轻但又能被听到的声音小声说道，“先生。”  
“唔、”“啧——”厚重的床帘后一下溢出有人被惊吓到的咳喘和不满的哼声，女仆长眼观鼻观心，她早该习惯，但这本来应该是贴身男仆做的事！然而...她听到更清晰的呜咽和哽咽的声音，以及地毯之间摩挲的声音，她早听惯了的那把嗓子带着浓重的情欲和几乎满溢的不满，“...达芙妮。”  
达芙妮很想叹息，然而她只是一个跟随老杨夫人十几年的贴身女仆，因为亲眼看着小杨先生长大而有幸继续在杨家的庄园工作，按理来说一个没有女主人的家里并不应该留下一个贴身女仆，甚至女仆的数量都应该大幅减少，但...女仆长轻轻抬起眼很快地瞥了一眼又垂下眼皮，谁又能说真的没有呢？  
“...管家让我来，请您和客人们至少共进...午餐。”女仆长轻轻咳嗽了一声，她的确是有时候很感谢她的小主人莫名的占有欲，至少她的小主人从来不在仆人面前当众享用他的美食——而其实他们应该习惯这些。但不知道为什么，虽然也偶有出格，但大部分时候这对主仆都只会选择对彼此坦诚相见。当然女仆长还是稍微感觉到这一两年她的小主人开始扩大他——或者是另一位他的舒适区，就像现在这样：刚开始他们只是能察觉到厚重帘幕后两位在做什么，慢慢扩展到帘幕后的声音，而现在...那位已经似乎开始适应他们突然的出现了——而如果不是主人允许，这个家里没有一个人敢出现在不该出现的地方。  
达芙妮突然有些担忧，为自己和男仆女仆们，也为他们的贴身男仆。  
床帘后挣扎的声音变得有些清晰，于是女仆长能听到更多的水声和呜咽以及小主人突兀的闷哼，想到他们的贴身男仆时不时的声音沙哑，女仆长决定暂时闭嘴。  
客厅里的钟响了，整整敲了九下，那还是老先生在世时远东的朋友送来家里的玩意儿，最后成了人之外小少爷为数不多带回帝国土地上的东西，如果不算东西的话，那位和她以及管家，可能是小少爷唯一带回来的“东西”。女仆长没有听到声音，大概是钟的响声太大，钟声之后是小杨先生，或者说是现在唯一的杨老爷慢悠悠的声音，“...一刻钟之后我和Eddy下去。”达芙妮听到清晰的吞咽声音，她长出了口气，转身关上了门，掩住了房内恋人更多的私话埋怨。

  
“…达芙妮？”贵妇人听到这个名字时眼睛很明显地眯了起来，于是本来正在指挥打扫的女仆长深深叹了口气，正要向这位夫人行礼时肩上突然被拍了一下，于是女仆长自觉退了下去。  
“这是我母亲亲自取得。”小杨先生在洒满阳光的落地窗下慵懒地抬头，黑发凌乱地贴在脸颊边，他的贴身男仆站在他身边阴影处恭敬地替他戴上蓝宝石袖扣，阳光下反射着刺眼的光芒能够让在场所有人抽气——三个月前皇家拍卖所悄无声息地以神秘天价成交的一对蓝宝石，此刻服帖地靠着杨先生窄小的手腕，被另一双手亲密地服侍。  
“弯着腰干嘛。”Brett活动手腕，伸手扶起一旁女仆长，姿态自然得像家常便饭，却对一旁踟蹰的夫人面无表情，毫不绅士地看着贵妇人在一旁讪笑，歪着头困倦的模样似乎也不在乎在座的人等了他一个半小时而饿着肚子，“达芙妮，今天吃什么？”  
达芙妮温柔地回应，“农庄早晨刚送来了新鲜的鸡蛋和松露。”  
“唔。”于是杨先生的脸上终于有了丝笑意，十几人的长桌上原本尴尬的氛围终于如春风化雨，有了小声的交谈，一时绅士淑女们倒是把桌上气氛炒得火热。老管家带着庄园的仆从们顺势送上温热的蘑菇汤和新鲜的松露蒸蛋——这道菜大概只有在这个庄园里才能经常见到。  
“…他不喜欢吃这个，做点别的。”贴身男仆不在，给主人布菜的自然是老管家，于是主人的叮嘱只有身边几人听了个清楚，女仆长低眉顺眼看着左右绅士笑得僵硬的脸，心里失笑，依旧替夫人们倒酒，家里谁不知道那位不喜欢吃这道菜，偏偏这个时候说？老管家低声答是，没再继续，转眼却不见了身影，再过十分钟穿着整齐的贴身男仆低头走进来，于是上座一直无聊发呆的庄园主终于在一片喧闹中抬起头来，隔着无数嘈杂身影一眼望向另一头的人。Eddy歪头，眯眼露出一双兔牙，不知道又入了多少人的眼，搅动一团浑水。

一场没吃多少的早饭却在桌上大部分客人心里掀起轩然大波，早饭结束就有不知是哪房亲戚的带着妻女上门来的小贵族来辞行，甚至还婉言了几句庄园主玩闹太过，被老管家滴水不漏地讽刺回去，“…毕竟家大业大，老爷还年轻。”  
马车丁儿当送走几家，达芙妮笑得脸都僵硬，今日当值的大女仆跟在她身后也在打哈欠，最近社交季迎来送往太多，家里仆从数量的确相比老爷的家世来说显少了。上门应聘的人数总不可能少，只是最后能留的下来的着实不多。尤其之前出过那种事…就是那位不上心，老爷也不可能看着不管的——  
“达芙妮！”说什么来什么，女仆长叹息一声久违地想到曾经老夫人说的东方古语，“老爷有什么吩咐吗Eddy？”  
“…我刚刚看到索菲娜在会客厅收拾的时候睡着了，就问了问她是不是最近很忙，你们都不和我说。”Eddy挠挠头，鼻尖附近的雀斑都皱了起来，“…需要帮忙吗？”  
“…您能帮我们稳住老爷就已经是帮了最大的忙了。”女仆长听到第一句时还收紧了肩膀，听到最后一句就知道这又是男仆自己的主意，还真是很Eddy，“…我回去和索菲娜谈谈，看起来她还没办法做领班的女仆——”  
“达芙妮！”贴身男仆惊慌失色，顾不得男女有别连忙抓住女仆长的围裙一角，在女仆长平静的目光中才讪讪收回手，“…我，抱歉…”垂头丧气的模样倒像极了儿女在母亲面前的样子。  
“…你得和老爷商量，Eddy”达芙妮无奈，她领着对方往厨房里的饭桌上坐下，一旁的厨师长看着他们，没说话，自顾自的继续做糕点，“…你知道老爷为什么不想雇更多人的吧？”  
Eddy放在裤子上的手一下握紧了，他深深地叹了口气，轻轻地和女仆长贴面，转身上了楼。女仆长心里想着大概没事了，身后厨师长凑过来，“那小子怎么了？和老爷吵架了？”厨师长在杨家庄园也工作了快五年了，几乎可以算是家里除了管家女仆长以外最老的仆从，当时还是带杨博尧回到帝国时国王的妻弟特意介绍来的，也是当Eddy和老爷的事暴露之后，第一个完全没有反对也不支持的仆从——他没有轻视Eddy，也没有对他有什么优待，Eddy如果来厨房里吃饭那他该吃什么吃什么，如果在老爷房间里吃饭，那就老爷吃什么他吃什么，这样的行为同时赢得了贴身男仆和老爷的尊重。  
“又不是不知道名字，好歹叫声Eddy！”女仆长嗔怪，厨师长翻个白眼，“…你当老爷喜欢你们叫他名字？”达芙妮一时语塞，半晌才叹气，“…不知道最后能劝成什么样，也不是不担心…但的确一个家里才十几个人，农庄那边也不许留人，平时还好，客人一多真是没法安顿。”  
“切，您还在想还能劝成什么样？我劝您，赶快让家里的男仆女仆们把家里适龄的安分的兄弟姐妹们介绍过来，但不是来了就能做，要那小子和老爷都看过才能留下来先试个一个月。然后再填补几个外面来的，能做就留下，嘴不牢靠的老爷会帮夫人处理的。”  
达芙妮本来还听得一愣愣的，最后那句夫人一出来立刻跳了起来，“安东尼奥，你疯了！”  
“你们老什么那位那位的不麻烦吗？上次医生来了你们不都听到了吗，Eddy能生！只是受孕几率不大，生产也有困难，但也不是完全没希望，更何况他身体一直不错，又请了远东的医生来帮忙，那如果真的生下来了，你说，这个屋子里会不会多一个夫人呢？”厨师长白眼能翻到天上去，“老爷又没有正经爵位，和谁结婚不结？你真以为那些天上的人能允许老爷轻易找了个踏板踩上去吗？现在能带着女儿过来的，都是挑过了的。”  
女仆长无话可说，她作为杨老夫人的贴身女仆，又看着杨博尧长大，眼见着这个原本是作为“玩物”送给少爷的男人居然真的有可能成为老爷的夫人，还是心里梗着。  
厨师长又瞥了一眼，“达芙妮…你不会觉得你可以…？”被狠狠踩了一脚。老管家不知什么时候坐在厨房里的饭桌上，抽着烟静静地听她们说话。女仆长于是朝老先生看去，对方无可无不可摇摇头，老神在在的模样看得女仆长叹息，站起来任由裙摆轻易落下，“...我还是去看看姑娘们收拾成什么样吧！”

  
国都里的老爷们在家红旗不倒在外彩旗飘飘也多是风流韵事，尤其如今的国王殿下光即位前私生子都能从皇宫排出二里地，和守城骑士们在门前聊聊天，更是加剧了国都附近的糜烂风气。护城河畔灯红酒绿，老爷们夫人情人一大堆还要抽空和妓女们在周末谈谈情，街边小巷到处能看到男孩女孩们高挺的胸脯和裸露的大腿。甚至男人们手上把玩着多少情人，情人们又能在舞会上收获多少手绢都成了扇子后的窃窃私语和笑声连连，甜言蜜语是敲门砖，床上技术是怀中宠。每天都会有新的少年少女来到皇城打开新的世界开启或灿烂或悲惨或二者都有的一生，每天也都会有旧的尸体骨头裸露在护城河和郊区的荒草边，无论生前从谁的手里抢走了怎样的如意郎君或娇羞美人，最后都只是乌鸦口中食、森林地下土。然而皇城的人们不在乎，他们站在被后世誉为的帝国最辉煌的画卷里，争着做人上人，也争着做人下人。  
——或许也同时做着人上人和人下人。

而这些和湖畔的杨家人都无关，毕竟杨先生只喜欢做生意，他只在乎和生意有关的事。  
自从和远东的贸易往来打开后，蜜色皮肤的猫眼少女和黑发黑眼的娇弱姑娘又成了皇城的新宠，于是得了好处的贵族们几乎不约而同把目光放在了国都附近最喜欢钱的那位杨先生身上——毕竟老杨先生几十年的运作，说是真的把所有的东西都交给了皇室才是闹了天大的笑话，小杨先生大概也活不到现在安稳继承杨家的日子。  
皇城里没有秘密，只有你什么时候知道这个秘密。任谁都没想到在现任国王陛下一直争斗不休的后宫中，竟然真的站稳了一位远赴重洋的娇柔少女，黑发栗眼眉目寡淡，在盛行浓妆艳抹的帝国简直可以称得上是赤裸上街。三个月前国王陛下驾临湖滨庆祝小杨先生成年，所有人都知道这是这位杨先生再一次向国王宣誓其家庭忠诚的时刻，也是国王赤裸裸的试探——如果我继续护佑你，那么你、或者说你的家族还能为我带来什么利益呢？  
将将年满十八的Brett Yang给出了他的答案，而这一次，和他的父亲一样，他再一次赌对了，而他也赚得盆满钵满。

Brett其实谈不上喜欢赚钱。但不得不说，这是杨家为数不多的机会，所以即使他不喜欢，他也得这么做。  
Eddy悄悄溜进门的时候才发现Brett居然趴在厚重的书桌上睡着了，对方睡得很熟，小小一只趴在桌上看起来很不起眼，却让Eddy一眼都心里发烫。贴身男仆只犹豫了一秒就又打开门，张望四周招手叫来最近的女仆，“客人们如果回来就请他们先就餐，你们不用管我们，到时候我去小厨房随便弄点吃的就好了。”这话说得实在出格，然而在杨家几乎每天都能听见。小女仆乖乖点头，被Eddy笑眯眯摸了脑袋，胡乱行了个礼就匆匆下楼去，客厅的钟声响起来，男仆轻轻关上门，下一秒就因为身后突然凑近的温热气息耸起了肩，意识到是谁之后立刻松垮下来，柔软地被按在厚重大门上，“...怎么就醒了？”  
对方毫不设防的模样让还有些起床气的老爷立刻像被顺了毛的猫一样埋在对方肩头，露出个圆滚滚的后脑勺，模模糊糊的声音带出一团热气，“...只是算累了，没睡着。”一只手揽住Eddy的腰，把人翻过来，又凑了上去，被对方轻轻地拍着后背，在肩头来回磨蹭，最后把唇贴在Eddy勃勃跳动的青色血管上，像是在感受对方的生命力。  
“...”Eddy由着他靠，知道这个时候他也只能给予对方伴侣的温度，杨博尧十八岁的单薄肩膀要支撑起一件厚重的西装外套，不会容易到哪儿去，然而这是他们从最开始就想做的事...所以杨博尧只会喊累，却不会停止，陈韦丞也绝不会阻止他。  
“我能为您做点什么呢？”他比现在的小杨先生略高些，他们都成年以后杨博尧一直有事没事就会计较身高问题，然而陈韦丞倒觉得这样刚好，这样他就可以一直把他的主人抱住，只为他支撑起一个世界。他的手抬起杨博尧的脸，掌心轻微摩挲对方脸上的青色胡渣，对方黑色的眼睛里倒映着自己的身影，让人感到无比的安心。于是他的手往下落，解开杨博尧扣得服帖的精致纽扣，心里微动，这几颗纽扣，早晨也是他亲自扣上的，手指轻微拂过小杨先生精巧的喉结，指尖继续向下，暧昧又挑逗，看着他的主人的眼神慢慢变得专注且泛起情欲的美妙颜色，只看着他一个人。  
“您想让我舔您吗？吸您的阴茎，您很喜欢看我吃您的阴茎，尤其是我跪着的时候，您看我的眼神像是想把我吃了，又舍不得。“陈韦丞喃喃，拉着情人放在腰上的手抚摸自己的脸颊，引着那只手握住他活动的喉结，“...还是您想看我把您吃进...喉咙里？”他在杨博尧凝视的目光中张开嘴，厚实的舌头舔过嘴唇，泛起一片片水光，他对着他的主人挑眉，手指一根根塞进嘴里，嘴巴轻易容纳进那双可以在小提琴上跨十度的大手，舔得水光啧啧，发出呜呜的声响。陈韦丞很认真地舔，眼角都泛红，杨博尧就很认真地看，只有握着对方喉结的手的温度再不断上升昭示着他似乎不太平静的内心。陈韦丞余光看到杨博尧喉结滚动，心里嗤笑，于是他吐出满是口水的手指，拉出一道银丝，朝杨博尧眨眨眼睛，像极了杨博尧偶尔路过护城河边会看到的金发妓女，朝他抛媚眼，“您不喜欢吗？”  
“...今天不想用你的嘴。”杨先生嘴硬，鸡巴也很硬，硬得陈韦丞觉得自己已经开始流水了。  
“...可我很想吃——”陈韦丞笑起来的模样活像个离了鸡巴就会死的婊子，不，大概如果去了护城河畔他会是那里最亮眼的婊子，只可惜早在十年前就拜倒在小杨先生的石榴裤下，做了一根鸡巴的奴隶，于是只能可怜巴巴地瞪大眼睛继续发骚，满是口水的指头落在杨先生的昂贵衬衫上扒开领口，落下一个牙尖嘴利的咬痕，疼得杨博尧倒吸一口气，手却更收紧了，“...我讨厌那些小姐们看您的眼神，就像您是一块好吃的蛋糕——”  
杨博尧挑眉不说话。  
“您的确很好吃，”男仆喃喃自语着又在自己的咬痕上落下一个湿吻，舔舐那一块因为不常照射阳光而格外苍白的肌肤，手指又落在下一个纽扣上、下一个、再下一个，连绵亲吻也一下下落在苍白肌肤上，尤其在肚脐附近环绕，感到杨先生怕痒的瑟缩时抬眼看他，直到鼓胀的好大一块，被一手握住，逼出杨博尧一声闷哼，上挑的眉眼是十足的婊子，“真的不要吗——”  
杨博尧很想说你要舔就舔，然而对方玩得不亦乐乎的模样让他只硬得更厉害。这是他难得不占主动后颈发毛却又心痒得舍不得亲手毁掉的时刻，他知道如果他这个时候接手Eddy只会柔顺地接纳他所做的一切，然而...  
他只是垂首看他，手指轻柔落在陈韦丞的头发上，却没用一分力，十足的柔软。  
陈韦丞突然就不想玩了，他几乎用了让杨博尧疼痛的力度解开对方的拉链，下一秒就直接用喉咙把他的主人咽进了最深处——他太熟练了，在杨博尧身边的日子他几乎用自己所有的皮肤接纳过这根鸡巴，大概比他的主人还要知道敏感点的所在，双手撑在柔软的地摊上直接吃了进去。杨博尧被他突如其来的动作直接逼出几声呻吟，手指忍不住握住了陈韦丞似乎还带着湿意的头发，他还有意控制力度，直接被陈韦丞按在自己的后脑勺，身体上下起伏去试图用喉舌按摩那根在唇舌间愈发硬热的东西。  
有午后的阳光从杨博尧身后落下，刺激着陈韦丞的眼睛，哽咽的感觉让他的生理泪水止不住往下掉，落在杨博尧颤抖的西裤上和地毯上，精液混合着口水往下掉，一些被更深地纳进喉咙里，更多的则掉在地上，男仆熟练地换气，忍着难受用喉咙夹击龟头，于是更多的精液开始掉进喉管里，夺取他的空气，然而他眼中只有杨博尧逆光下红透的脸颊和耳尖，汗水从赤裸的胸膛下落，于是陈韦丞甚至有时间开始肖想那双手落在他身上的温度，是他永远不可能放手的温度。  
“哈——嗯、Eddy——”他矜持的主人并没能支撑多久，毕竟是如此突兀的情况，嘴巴里的阴茎不规律地颤抖，陈韦丞可太熟悉了，他吐出口里的硬物，包住茎身快速地抽动，舌尖舔舐着龟头上那个不断往外渗出液体的小洞，舔舐着一切，眼里的热切像是想把杨博尧吃掉，煽情得一塌糊涂，于是杨博尧甚至没有忍到他应该射的时候，就直接在陈韦丞手里和嘴唇间射出白浊的液体，甚至飞溅到男仆的眼睛和凌乱的额发上，滴滴答答地落在睫毛和脸颊上，被白皙指尖挑起，然后用厚实的舌头舔掉，在杨博尧通红眼眶的注视下被一点点舔干净。对方甚至还不满意，又把那根还半勃的东西纳进嘴里自顾自嗦了一会儿，手指在囊带上来回挤压，直到那根阴茎又开始勃起，重新充满了Eddy的口腔。  
男仆婊子满意地看着他制造的一切，热情的眼睛只能看到他的主人，手指上沾满了浊液还在舔舐舌尖却已经又开始向上想去够主人的阴茎，被直接一脚踢翻在地上，下一秒杨博尧的鞋底就已经踩在他湿漉漉的腿间，逼出陈韦丞长长的呻吟。  
那双鞋，是陈韦丞最喜欢的鞋之一，今天早上也是他选的，他故意的，杨博尧也知道他是故意的，然而他什么都没说，只是懒洋洋地翘着腿看他替他穿鞋，看着他发呆。陈韦丞大声喘息，杨博尧脚下碾压着男仆早就射在裤子里的没用鸡巴，另一只手直接暴力扯开男仆胸前的衬衫，下一秒那双鼓起的胸乳就成了主人手上的玩物，无力地向上挺胸。  
“...想要？”杨博尧低沉的声音伴随着喘息，半裸着只露出白净胸膛和半挺阴茎的低头看他的模样能让陈韦丞舔他的鞋，他胡乱点头，在他的主人的手里流出更多的呻吟和淫水，湿得...太湿了，他几乎觉得自己浸湿了杨博尧书房的地毯，他们以后在这里做爱都能闻到陈韦丞的骚味。  
他在标记杨博尧。这想法几乎每次都能让他高潮。  
杨博尧还在踩他，他呼噜一把额发，脚下碾压的力度会让人疼痛，却不会让陈韦丞疼，只会让他像个妓女一样湿，只是被他的脚就玩到高潮。他无声无息又重新掌握了权力，然而这权力是他的爱人给他的，不是因为他是杨家的老爷、帝国的新贵、庄园的领主，只是因为他是杨博尧，是Brett，是陈韦丞的恋人。这想法比之前对方做的任何事都要煽情，只是一瞬都让杨博尧比刚刚任何时候都脸红心跳，他抽开陈韦丞的腰带，迫不及待要进入他的恋人温热的体内，而他的恋人像过往无数次一样温柔地接纳了他，在被操进去的瞬间发出尖锐的哭喊，指尖紧紧压着杨博尧的肩膀，哭着高潮了。  
“Eddy...Eddy...”Brett在他耳边不停叫他，狂乱的吻落在耳边让他耳廓发烫，Eddy呜咽着承受，双腿止不住地颤抖，温热穴道绞紧又放松，身体随着Brett叫他的名字不断颤抖，不行，只有这个，他受不了——对方在他耳边低喃的声音像是催情剂，是在他高热的身体里加的一把火，是他生命里永远无法熄灭的火烛，是攀登者在雪山上的唯一的前进方向，是他的Brett。  
“...呼、你别，太、呜——”那人还在咬他的耳朵，叫他的名字的声音难以置信的性感，那根过于熟悉的阴茎只是轻微活动都让Eddy浑身发抖，水不断地流，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，他又哭了，好像每一次都在这么说，但他就是很爱哭，而Brett一直会接住他的眼泪，“啊、嗯，太——“他想说你让我缓一下，然而Brett十次有一次能听他的就好了，凶狠的鸡巴一下齐根没入，囊袋撞在他的前穴上，Eddy被撞得直接无力瘫在门上，手指甚至只能扒住Brett的衬衫，仰着头无声地尖叫。熟悉的酸痛感从脊背漫上，是那种高潮被使用过度的感觉，昨晚他就感觉自己要被榨干了，现在哪能再高潮几次，然而Brett进得又深又狠，握着他的腰胯几乎要把他肏进门里，Eddy从嘴里无力地掉出口水落在胸上，被咬住乳头拽起的时候几乎要晕过去了，Brett尖利的牙齿啃咬他的乳头，几乎像是要吸出什么东西一样用力地往上扯，他却连一个别字都吐不出来，只能摇着头靠在门上，无声地喘息，手指痉挛一样不自觉颤抖。  
十八岁刚成年的小杨先生能生生把他咬断了再含在嘴里啃他，Eddy又一次被顶到最深处时颤抖着干性高潮了，阴茎干瘪地垂下，射不出一点东西来，却还被握在手里玩弄，逃不掉，躲不开，不想逃，不想躲，杨博尧喜欢看他崩溃的模样，打碎他再拼好他，他于是甘愿替他握紧手里的锤子，替他砸下去，因为他知道杨博尧永远会帮他拼好他，于是心甘情愿、甘之如饴、成了傀儡、成了疯子。  
杨博尧射出来的时候陈韦丞挺着腰腹榨出了身体里最后的液体，眼泪噼里啪啦地掉，和腥臊的液体一起蔓延在地毯上，弄脏了杨先生一身，而一向有洁癖的杨先生却躲都没躲，只是和被他弄得乱七八糟的爱人在颤抖中接吻，由着对方也弄脏了他。  
“我爱你。”他们在一片混乱中接吻，吐露难得一见的爱语，顶着对方的额头笑得像两个傻子。厚重的木门隔离了一切的杨家密辛。、  
而就在隔壁二楼的小客厅里，贵妇人们正烧着穷人一生积蓄都不一定换来的炭火暗地里炫耀不同的情人、偷瞄着不同家小姐的胸脯，在一片口蜜腹剑中笑着撵起一颗葡萄；贵族老爷们在另一处享受着异国的各色美人的服侍，攀比自己的硬度和持续时间，拍着肚皮哈哈大笑；而在湖畔对岸的农庄里，乔治家瞎眼的丈夫面对男仆送来的一袋金币痛哭流涕，他们终于可以在沉重的赋税中重新建起自己的农庄，而此刻，在这个被划分到杨家庄园的村庄里，不同的家庭正面临着不同的狂喜，寒冷的冬天即将远去，他们会在新的春天种下麦苗，买回牲畜，在战争中重新开始新的生活。  
国都里没有秘密，只有你知道的时间长短。然而真的是这样吗？坐在小厨房里半睡半醒的女仆长突然从迷梦中猛地惊醒，大厅里的钟又响了，沉重而遥远，像是达芙妮无数次在远东的杨家听到的那样，而那时伴随着钟声的是两个青年青涩的琴声和笑声。而如今，琴声渐渐远去，青年们换上了不同的衣服，担起了重重的责任，一个再难露出一点微笑，一个露出微笑眼睛里却只有冷淡，不变的是什么呢？钟声依旧，窗外依旧刮着寒风，帝国的冬天漫长，和远东温和的气候毫不相同，所以家里上下都装了厚重的壁炉，而即使过了多年达芙妮依旧很难适应每天一早就要烧炭的日子。厨房里的小门露出一条小缝，女仆长抬头，是老管家披着风雪回来了。而看着他手上的颜色，女仆长惊讶地瞪大眼睛，接着露出个真情实意的微笑，老管家抖落手上花枝上的风雪，轻轻和上门。  
“春天好像快到了。”他笑着抬起那只从未在帝国的土地上见到的桃花。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章睡奸、女装、强迫、第三人

伴随着帝国的春天到来的是王都一年一度的社交季。  
帝国的冬天漫长，春夏之间的交界线并不明显。冬天显然也有一些小型聚会，大家喝喝小酒观赏雪景，但怎么都比不得短暂春天之后盛大的夏天。伴随着帝都附近满城繁花，踏春游行幕天宴会，于是社交季也应运而生：春天裁衣准备、夏天交际恋爱、秋天参加婚礼、冬天酣睡小聚已然成了帝都贵族们无聊的生活习惯，只不过在不同的朝代再增减一些当时的风俗罢了。  
而今年社交季最大的消息，当属湖畔那位在初春刚满20岁的小杨先生也进入了社交季的选角范畴——倒不如说两年前对方真正继承杨家的那一刻起就已经成了金龟婿的行列，只不过对方一向忙碌，忙得又和皇室经济密切相关，家里也没有相熟的长辈张罗。塞西罗湖畔自成了帝都附近的绝美一景之后大概还没受过这样的委屈，近十年都清清冷冷冰冰凉凉，凄凄惨惨一人独立。  
杨家唯一的主人不急，外人就是再急也只能旁敲侧击，更别提这位新贵的确是没有一位在世直系亲属，最近的旁支都排到三代以外，作客欢迎，再多说几个字就直接扔出去，加之对方对身边的贴身男仆亲近之意完全不加掩饰，于是私底下风流话那可是从未停过，风言风语一度喧嚣尘上，几乎是每年的热议话题。  
那男仆到底是有怎样的巫术能把一个离登天只有一步之遥的新贵拴在自己的手上，数十年如一日的亲近听信、宠爱有加，甚至可以说是独宠一人。几乎，可以说是所有见过杨老爷贴身男仆的人都是不敢相信的：再普通一个帝国生面孔，消瘦挺拔眼尾细长，眉目寡淡满脸雀斑，别说是外貌出众了，甚至都谈不上比坐着的那位小杨先生清秀。于是形象愈发妖魔化，甚至有从远东旅游归来的旅人大放厥词这是妖狐转世，只是妖狐转世——？  
众人四目相对，这妖狐，是不是长得太普通了些？更别提真正的妖狐转世不是现在还在远东吗？于是成了更大的未解之谜。  
小杨先生那年“出阁”以及贴身男仆到底会不会被当家夫人赶出门成了帝都久违的谜中谜，然而庆幸、或者也可以说不幸的是，这团浑水似乎连皇室的那位天上人都感了兴趣，尊口一开大言不惭声称皇宫里那位已经有孕三月的情人感念曾经杨家家主的照顾，请求皇帝陛下允许她能够回到湖畔杨家作客，而至于到底是谁“感念”杨家家主的照顾？至少不会是皇帝陛下。  
于是塞西尔湖在沉睡了近十年之后终于又迎来了浓妆艳抹的时节，伴随着皇室贵人的驾临，敲开了冰封已久的庄园大门。

如果不是真的不行，杨博尧可能会选择直接造反，毕竟他已经有十几天连恋人的腰都没摸过了。  
老管家年岁已高，无论陈韦丞和杨博尧到底是怎样的关系，至少下一任的管家首先从贴身男仆选起，除非老爷有意其他的人选。  
杨博尧表面倒是无可无不可，只是当老管家当面把这话说出来的时候他放在文书上的手顿了一下，抬眼看了眼身边眼睛亮亮的陈韦丞。于是还有什么好说的，贴身男仆第二天就跑回了自己落了层灰的房间积极备考，独留老爷对着空房间无语凝噎。为数不多还能见面的时间是在琴房，然而两人就是再情欲高涨都不至于真的在琴房擦枪走火，更何况也不是每日都能凑在一起，于是当下午茶的休息时间，杨博尧在花园里看到挽着袖子到处帮忙的陈韦丞时，才惊觉他们真的有差不多十日没有单独见面了。更别提触碰到对方的身体。  
刚刚度过二十岁生日的杨先生靠着窗帘凝视恋人在阳光下闪闪发光的身影，手上的杯子里冒着热气，目光不由得就跟随着恋人挽起衣袖结实的小臂，再游移到解开两颗纽扣露出的白皙和蜜色交织的锁骨和脖颈，低头喝了口热茶。  
女仆长敲门时听到房门里的声音就觉得有些奇怪，推开门行礼后悄悄抬头才发现青年正吐出一截舌头扇风，桌上随便摆着的茶杯里还飘着热气，心里转了一圈今日是谁送的茶点上来。再凑近一看窗外心下了然，叫了门口的男仆收起茶杯，换新茶上来。  
“要不还是让Eddy回来？”女仆长察言观色，三层高的糕点塔没动几块，桌上糖块奶精倒是少了不少，不由有些担心。  
“...不用。”对方说话还是有些别扭，但声音已是淡淡，是上位者不动声色的模样，只是蹙起的眉头依旧，望向花园里的目光沉沉。  
这位说不用那就是不用，心里倒是有其他想法，但若是自己真的多话事后反倒麻烦。女仆长在心里叹息，新茶送了上来，是半生不熟的面孔，最近家里人多了起来，她如果多话也的确会招惹是非，还是谨言慎行的好，“您有任何需要。”悄悄关上门。  
书房的门被关上，随之放下的是杨博尧一直紧绷的脊背，工作的时间有些过长甚至招来了疼痛，他皱着眉摸了摸后背，终于在只有自己的时候长长叹了口气，再想看一眼恋人的身影，然而窗外人声依旧，却没有自己想看的那个人的影子了。  
怎么办。他难得情绪低落，静静站在原地，在同一个家里，他居然在想他。

Eddy抬起头，迷惑地望了望四周，身边同僚注意到他若有所思的模样积极地招呼他，“嘿兄弟怎么了？”  
“没什么——”他露出个笑很快又专心在计算差的东西上，老管家交给他的第一个实习就是安排好宴会所需的东西上，这可是他第一次经手这么大的事儿。  
...尤其不管怎么说这可是杨博尧的第一次社交季亮相，他就是心里再抵触也不能把这件事搞砸，杨博尧或许不会在乎，这不是他考虑的范畴，但他在乎，而且他特别在乎。  
“...明天就能去取Bre——老爷的新衣服了...”Eddy往前翻了几页，在自己特意画了重点符号的字迹上美滋滋又添了几颗星，社交季的到来对杨家的生意而言也是巨大的走动，倒不如说这才是杨博尧为数不多看重的，Eddy几乎可以想象到好友挑眉的模样，“...我就当她给我打广告了！”而皇宫里的那位倒不如说的确是现成的广告，不然远东的美人们怎么会在今年还出席各个社交季宴会，并成为万众瞩目的焦点呢？  
“Eddy——！”猛地被叫到名字，贴身男仆抬头的瞬间就看到女仆长的裙摆，他连忙从站起来：“是——？”“下次如果有其他重活直接让别人去干！”女仆长冷言打断，“你看看你现在穿衣服的样子，你是贴身男仆，别把自己当那些小男孩儿用！”  
说实话Eddy的确是没有注意到自己的衬衫早就湿透了，家里招人还是晚了些，就是现在老管家还在接连不断地招人进来，Eddy把自己掰两个用，不和Brett厮混在一起的日子他对自己的形象毫不在意，于是这时候才终于有了些意识，面红耳赤地开始往自己身上套衣服。  
有目光好奇地往贴身男仆和女仆长这边看，被女仆长直接瞪了回去，眼看着面前的大男孩儿穿好衣服，女仆长才语重心长道，“家里人逐渐多起来了，你得注意身份。”  
女仆长的眼睛四处看看，声音低了下来，“无论是什么身份。”然后才缓缓地晃动裙摆走了出去。  
老管家从自己的房间出来时正看到贴身男仆坐在门边发呆，他愣了一下随手拉过一旁经过的小男仆问了一番，才敲了敲Eddy的桌子，“...宴会都整理清楚了？”  
“啊不、抱歉，我这就去——”难得套着整套制服的男仆脸颊上的红晕还没下去，眼神抖动声音都有轻微的颤抖，低着头正好能让老管家看到对方红红的鼻头，于是管家先生温和地拍了拍对方的肩膀，“...达芙妮大概是在老爷房间看到什么了，你该知道她对老爷有多偏心。”  
眼看Eddy发愣，老先生轻巧地眨了眨眼，“家里要办社交季舞会，她老抱怨自己晚上睡不着，其实一直在担心你——”  
“肖恩先生！”有声音打断了两人的谈话，两人同时向声音来源看去，小厨房的后门边又有人上门了，于是这场简短的对话只能被无奈地结束，管家和贴身男仆匆匆分开，奔向各自的战场，而社交季舞会的准备，显然也并不会被这样轻易打断。  
但是到了晚上，所有的事情都应该暂时先往后推一下，因为属于情人的时间到了。

陈韦丞今天睡得并不沉，大厅里的钟声敲响了十下，白日里热闹的喧嚣远去，属于湖畔杨家的寂静再一起降临在塞西尔湖畔，他也终于得以获得一息喘息。明天最要紧的事是要去拿杨博尧的新衣服，从湖畔光进城都得两个小时，他得赶在中午之前回来，晚上自然睡得早，而他沉入睡梦的时候显然并不知道这给了某些人可趁之机。  
最开始时是奇怪的声音，有清凉的风落在皮肤上，然后是温热、美妙的体温，甚至温暖的被窝都比不上人的体温，于是他下意识把自己往对方那边凑，胸前一片凉意后是温热、湿热的东西，像是陈韦丞曾亲手触碰过的奇怪动物的湿淋淋的触手，像是在裹紧他。他无意识地挣扎，却被收紧，更加的收紧，像是成了他人的盘中餐。有湿漉漉的触感落在胸前，落在胸口，然后是什么东西滑过乳尖，来回——却又不轻易触碰最敏感的地方，于是他自己都不知道自己发出了什么可怜的呜咽，乳尖挺立在空气中，喘息、在梦境中几乎要被含化了。  
好可怜。杨博尧的手包住那张似乎被梦魇住了的脸，陈韦丞的眼球在眼皮底下疯狂地颤动，隔着一层薄薄的眼皮几乎像是能舔舐到眼球，却始终没办法挣开梦境的枷锁，于是梦境成了杨博尧最好的帮凶，帮他把他可怜的男仆拉进最深沉。  
好湿。被饿了好几天的老爷没有什么耐心，全心全意只想让那湿热巢穴温柔包住他，于是手指毫不留情就戳进湿漉漉的逼口，直接按压在女穴浅浅的敏感点上，那阴唇被突如其来的刺激翁动着夹紧手指，阴蒂俏生生地在昏黄烛光下开始红肿，慢慢在手指略显急躁地戳弄中滚圆凸起。杨博尧抽出手指，喘息着握着自己早就勃起的阴茎，缓缓在那湿漉漉往外无力吐水的阴唇外滑动，于是犹在梦境中挣扎的人几乎像是被烫伤一样颤抖，无意识向后收缩，被直接按住耻骨固定住，前面一根厚实的漂亮阴茎挺立在空气中，却得不到无情之人一丝抚慰，只能任由那些浑浊液体从茎身上急促地掉下来，落在湿热被褥和身体之间，好一个水润、多汁的身体，像是榨取不尽地不断往外流水，颤抖着身体却极尽奉献，甚至在睡梦里都能好好服侍自己的主人，任谁不夸上一句好漂亮的狗。  
杨博尧心里梗着，鸡巴硬着，看着眼前毫无反抗之力的人说不上什么滋味，理性上家里甚至只有他有对方房间的另一把钥匙，感性上他恨不得能把陈韦丞戳烂了，甚至直接戳破了算了。他也懒得再管陈韦丞到底会不会醒，握着对方的腰胯直接抽送起来，次次顶在深处，搅动穴肉疯狂吸吮，却只是更无情地撕开软濡穴道，直奔自己的目标去。  
这下再不醒陈韦丞大概是死了，他被操醒的时候直接压不住口中的呻吟，下一秒还没来得及挣扎就已经被戳到痒点，于是只来得及抓着床头栏杆闷哼一声，咬破了自己的舌尖，血腥味瞬间蔓延开，被杨博尧一把抓住接吻，对方狂暴的动作却也根本没停，直接在一个深顶后逼迫陈韦丞在几乎无措混乱中射了出来。  
陈韦丞被冲上脑门的混乱快感搞晕了头，然而杨博尧的声音却依旧干净有力，只是喉咙里带着点喘息，“别叫。”对方昏黄烛光下冷淡的脸四处看了看，接着在陈韦丞止不住的生理泪水中直接把那件可怜的衬衫塞进了可怜男仆的嘴里，“咬着。”  
杨博尧是十几天禁欲，陈韦丞又哪里不是？他实在忍受不住地抓紧了床头的栏杆，他的脑子被快感冲昏了的同时也还带着刚从沉睡里被直接操醒的昏沉，快感几近趋于癫狂甚至让人承受不住得想逃，然而是他自己敞开了身体容纳又能逃到哪儿去？尤其杨博尧可能比他更了解他的身体，只是腰胯稍微往上收缩就被狠狠往下按，配合杨博尧向上猛地深顶直接突破了深处小口操进子宫，逼出崩溃的眼泪和随之而来的潮吹。逼口无力开合着想收紧，然而却只是被一只手扯得更开，疼痛叫嚣着突破脑门，却也只能带动大腿生理性地颤抖近乎痉挛地收缩。陈韦丞疯狂地摇头，却止不住杨博尧那张漂亮的脸上眼眉上挑露出的兴味。  
疼、最敏感的部位被这样肆虐，阴唇被拉扯到极致，甚至都成了一道薄膜；子宫口被反复撬开，却还在往外喷水，甚至酸痛的腿根几乎都快抽筋——然而...然而、  
一直塞在嘴里的衬衫终于被肆虐的男人一把扯开，唇瓣贴合的一瞬间陈韦丞以为自己会死，当然他的确无数次这么觉得过，而每一次，杨博尧都会接住他。  
“...夹紧”那颗在白皙脸颊上游移的痣成了陈韦丞眼中唯一的颜色，他呜咽了一声，于是杨博尧继续吻他，把那些崩溃的哭喊全都锁在喉咙里，最终在陈韦丞疯狂痉挛的穴道深处射了出来。  
.....  
陈韦丞无力地扇了他一巴掌，杨博尧靠着墙，半晌闷声笑了。他心情很好的样子几乎让浑身颤抖的贴身男仆气得要晕过去，然而大概是越想晕越晕不过去，陈韦丞的胸口都还在猛烈地上下抖动就努力深吸了一口气，接着下一秒直接一口咬在杨博尧的肩上，力道是几乎想把对方的肉撕下来的力道。  
杨博尧吃痛，嘶了一声却也没动，他现在心情好得不行，感觉可以在琴房拉一晚上琴。陈韦丞把嘴里的血吐在地上，他哑着声音说你拔出来，杨博尧偏不，于是陈韦丞泄气一样一下倒在床上，头向后靠着头皮发麻，感受温柔的吻落在喉结上和肩膀上，在一个相似的位置轻轻咬了一口。  
这一口像是咬在陈韦丞心头，他后知后觉感到战栗和委屈，咬着牙不肯哭，就像杨博尧刚刚逼他那样，然而更轻柔的吻落在他向后仰着的下巴和唇角，于是他终于忍不住了，就着结合的姿势直接扯着杨博尧的黑色睡衣掉眼泪，把一把鼻涕一把泪全擦在杨博尧最喜欢的衣服上。  
“...对不起”杨博尧还在吻他。精液从穴道里涌出来的感觉格外诡异，杨博尧抽出来的时候试图用那件破烂不堪的衣服擦拭陈韦丞的腿间，陈韦丞哭得打嗝，被当了十几年少爷的人笨手笨脚气得冒泡，然而他心安理得享受对方笨拙地讨好，连带在那件杨博尧最喜欢的衣服上擦眼泪，因为这就是杨博尧的错，都是他的错。  
“...明天怎么办。”  
“你明天要做什么，我去做。”  
“那你自己去城里拿衣服。替我和肖恩还有达芙妮解释。还有自己去买宴会用的蜡烛。宴会的菜单——”  
“...”  
“别操我啊？”  
“...嗯。”

第二日陈韦丞毫不意外下不来床，杨老爷在老管家意味深长的眼神和女仆长无奈的叹息中难得尴尬，陈韦丞在他身后躺在床上装死。杨博尧交代完急匆匆离开往城里去了，独留下陈韦丞一个人在房间里“修养”发呆，大厅里的钟还在敲，他似是被这点钟声敲响了某根大脑里的弦，咬了咬嘴唇。然而这事大概也不能算他的错，只是每次都这么巧...  
他晃晃脑袋，也晃走自己心中的疑虑，应该...不可能吧。  
塞西尔湖畔的风还在吹，只可惜浪漫的春风吹不走男仆眼中的焦虑。

第二天陈韦丞坚持就要下床，因为再过五天，那位宫中贵人就要到了，而这也预示着杨家盛大的社交季舞会即将拉开序幕。  
好在他也是给杨博尧折腾惯了，前几日老管家又特地安排他专门做些笔头功夫，倒也很快又能积极投入准管家的培训工作。他平时跟着杨博尧也听习惯管家安排，最开始看着生疏但进入状态倒也很快，只是继续苦了杨老板独守空房，这回就是女仆长都装作看不见的模样，由着人望洋兴叹，看得着碰不见吃不到，每日糕点时间都是悻悻的，站在窗边倒像是终于注意到了家里美丽的塞西尔湖畔和园艺师们精心培种的花园，然而不用问都知道到底在看湖、看花园、还是在看谁。

五天以后，宫里的贵人到了。

“杨先生。”杨博尧没有继承爵位，几乎所有人都称他为杨先生。一席黄色长裙的温婉姑娘从车里伸出手来，被杨博尧微笑接过，轻轻触碰，稍触即离，“您能再回到塞西尔湖畔是杨家的荣幸。”  
“...我能从您这儿走进皇宫侍奉陛下才是我的荣幸。”少女轻轻捧着肚子，周围已有侍女替她披上外套，华美的绒毛盖了满身，“...普赛克，我的新名字。”  
可怜了曾经更美的名字。杨博尧敛首，“普赛克夫人。”  
普赛克温柔地笑笑，很快就把目光移到身后的男仆身上，然后只像是轻飘飘一瞥，如风一样吹过，“走吧，让我看看塞西尔湖是不是还如我之前见到的那样美。”  
“荣幸之至。”杨博尧半步跟在普赛克身后，带对方走进了庄园。

杨家的庄园外从未停过如此之多的马车。再多的筹划到真正执行部分都只会更混乱不堪，更别提陈韦丞用人都还不顺手，好在肖恩和达芙妮经验足够丰富，才没出了大岔子。而直到Eddy终于有时间停下来坐在自己的房间里喘口气的时候，已经是宴会的前一日了。  
社交季长达一周甚至两周，如果还需要，他甚至可以长达一个月，然而最要紧的不过是宴会的几个晚上。夫人们带着盛装的家里姑娘闪亮登场，跳舞聊天喝酒作乐通宵达旦，每个人都有自己心里的目标，每个人又有可能是别人的目标，哪家的夫人能给小姐借来更好的首饰、哪家的姑娘和另一家的姑娘撞了裙子、哪家的夫人能叫出更多贵族的头衔...这些所有你都可以在社交舞会上看到，而Eddy为数不多的指望也不过是别被看到哪家先生看上了自家的女仆男仆强取豪夺，也只能指望这些半大的姑娘小伙们能不被甜言蜜语所引诱，轻易入了套吧。  
“...我能进来吗？”门口有熟悉的声音响起。  
“...我能说不吗？”男仆无奈打开门，然而映入眼帘的先不是好友熟悉的脸，而是一堆奇怪的蕾丝，全扑在Eddy脸上，“...等等这是什么！”  
“...裙子。”Brett的声音里是Eddy最不想听到的恶趣味，他着急忙慌把身上堆叠的裙子丢在一旁，再看一眼坏笑的人忍了好一会儿还是没忍住憋出一句粗口，“你干嘛！”  
“明天是舞会。”对方老神在在，身上穿的还是衬衫马甲，卷起袖子来的模样倒也是风流倜傥，“陪我去吧。”  
“...”Eddy的眼神落在那条绿色的裙子上，又落在抱着手靠在门边的Brett身上，半晌才从牙缝挤出一句，“...你他妈疯了吗？”  
“我好不容易拿回来的？”对方无辜的眼神是真的久未见的模样，摊着手说，“老板说是今年流行的新款我才买的！”  
“...他们眼瞎吗看不出我是男人？”Eddy觉得还在和Brett据理力争的自己简直是疯了，他捂着脑袋想把对方赶出去，然而对方哪是中途放弃的人，抓着门不放，“我叫了——”  
“......”Eddy默默把门关上，目光又一次落在裙子上，心情无比的复杂，“...Brett，你知道我不是女人吧？”那点心中潜藏的苗头时不时就会冒上来，男仆的手落在漂亮的蕾丝边上的时候并不知道自己的声音有多么苍白，“...我没有办法——”  
“我知道。”身后温热的躯体突然靠了过来，细密的吻落在耳边，“...抱歉，我并不是这个意思。你知道我一直很尊重你的意愿，是我过分了。”杨博尧的手握着陈韦丞的肩膀把他转向自己，真诚的眼神让陈韦丞几乎一下就红了眼眶，他狠狠地擦了两下说什么啊，这不更像个小姑娘了吗，然而恋人的吻已经落在他的脸颊边，“抱歉，最近好像一直在和你道歉...我们很久没有分开这么久了。”  
“哪有分开？我不是一直在家里吗？”陈韦丞简直一脑门子问号，他推开杨博尧认真计算，“十天前你还——”  
“十天。”杨博尧面无表情地扯他的脸，于是陈韦丞唔唔唔说不出话，“你也知道你十天没上来了？”  
“...就是，十天嘛...”陈韦丞被他压在墙上忍不住反驳，然而杨博尧抬眉毛的样子让他声音越来越小，“...我也一直...在家...啊”  
“好吧十天是没什么，上次的确也是我的问题。”杨博尧无奈地叹气，他丢了鞋坐上床，靠在陈韦丞身边，那条奇怪颜色的绿裙子被丢在另一边，陈韦丞无意识拿手摩挲，若有所思，“...你很想看我穿？”他还是忍不住问到。  
“废话，不然我拿来干嘛？”杨博尧翻了个白眼，衣衫凌乱的样子一点没有白天的老爷模样，他忍不住掐陈韦丞大腿，惊起一声痛呼和陈韦丞毫不留情地还手，“...你知道我没有那个意思就行了。”  
“...Brett，你应该知道明天很重要吧？”Eddy把头和Brett靠在一起，包着他的手比大小，仔细观察那些指节上厚实的老茧，他还是搞不明白对方为什么这么坚持，“...我和达芙妮还有肖恩准备了很久，就是为了——”  
“...我从没想过毁掉你们的准备。”Brett把他们的手指扣在一起，同样骨节分明的手指十指相扣赏心悦目，也让Eddy陷入了沉思，“这只是一个宴会而已，对于任何人来说都可能是重要的，唯独对我不是。”  
“我不需要。”他斩钉截铁下了结论。  
“...我不会跳舞。”Eddy喃喃。  
“难道我会吗？”Brett笑出了声。这倒一下激起了Eddy充沛的回忆，他也一下笑了，忍不住指手画脚起来，“你还记得吗那个时候，你爸爸给我们找的交谊舞老师——”  
“嘿Eddy，长这么长的手不是为了让你不用把手放在我的腰上的！”Brett学着曾经的老师板起脸的样子，拉长了声音，甚至还摸着莫须有的胡子，一下让Eddy拍着腿大笑起来，“对对对！还有你老是踩到他的脚！”  
Brett也笑起来，他看着恋人痛快大笑的模样，不由轻轻摸了一下Eddy柔软的头发。  
Eddy的笑立刻止住了，他转头看向Brett，嘴里不由喃喃恋人的名字，下一秒Brett就掐着他的下巴吻了上来。  
这着实是个过于缠绵悱恻的吻了，甚至接触到的那瞬间就让Eddy想要落泪，他在空气中无助的手指放松又收紧，最后变成了难以遏制的冲动覆上恋人带着青色胡须的脸，加深了这个吻。  
得到了回应，Brett握住Eddy脸颊的手甚至都在发烫，他收紧了力道，对方任由他施为的样子实在让人心底滚烫，睫毛不由自主轻轻颤动的样子像是蝴蝶落在对方的眼睛上，他几乎恨不得能把对方揉进自己的身体里，至死方休。他有满腹柔情无处释放，所有的一切都滚落在唇舌里，在舔舐的舌尖上。  
他相信Eddy一定感受到了。  
一个长长的吻结束，二人都是气喘吁吁，然而望向彼此的眼神却难舍难分，温热喘息弥漫开，只是分开一下都舍不得，啄吻落在对方的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，眼中情意似是能把人融化。  
“…我想你来。”Brett轻声说。  
“…说得好像我能拒绝你一样。”Eddy轻声叹息，手指缠绕对方的黑发，“如您所愿，主人。”

于是可怜的女仆长又充了壮丁。  
女仆长心碎，女仆长头疼，女仆长恨不得能把这个迷晕了老爷的小婊子勒死在这条绿色的裙子里。  
“…Eddy，收腰！”裙子已经是最大码的了，但不管怎么说都是塞下一个男人，Eddy一边努力吸气一边在心里恶狠狠地把杨老爷往地里摔，身后达芙妮的声音凌冽，他好不容易求的为数不多认识的女性帮忙，这个时候怎么都不能临场变卦，更何况身后女仆长的眼神可能比Brett更吓人，他怕自己如果现在说不穿了会被对方直接谋杀在小房间里。  
好不容易把好大一个人塞进裙子里，女仆长咬着针线小心翼翼看着后腰处绷紧的丝线，只能祈祷他们的小老爷今天不要干些过于出格的事，然而看着面前高大威猛的男仆，她觉得自己所有的祈祷大概都是白费力气。  
“…千万别把帽子摘下来。”女仆长粗暴地替对方套上假发和帽子，任由帽子前的轻纱盖住了大半脸颊才作罢，“…好在现在男人女装也不少见了，不然…”  
…老爷到底怎么想的！  
“…谢谢你，达芙妮。”Eddy只看着对方唉声叹气的模样都知道自己此刻有多别扭，他甚至都不敢在镜子里看自己的模样，生怕下一秒自己会直接羞耻爆表然后直接逃出杨家，他僵硬地像个木偶，无措地拎着裙摆，踉踉跄跄在房间里走了几步，直到敲门声响起，他下意识去开门，下一秒直接差点摔在门上，把门另一边的人吓了一跳。  
“…老爷。”女仆长不情不愿地行礼，不想在这个房间里再呆任何一秒，匆匆出了门，留下杨博尧看着面前高壮的“男仆”忍俊不禁。  
“…你想笑就笑吧！”陈韦丞哪还不知道对方这幅恶作剧成功的模样，他粗暴拎起裙子哐哐几步走到自己床边直接坐下，裙子落了一地，刚整理好的裙摆又乱了套，他却已经气得懒得管这些了，反正最后都是杨博尧丢脸不是吗？  
杨博尧在他身后笑得都快背过气去了，然而小房间里柔软的黄光下那个赌气的身影却让他没办法克制地在对方裸露的后背上落下一个轻吻，得到一个激起了满身鸡皮疙瘩的人，“…干嘛！”  
陈韦丞最是怕痒，直接被惊起满身鸡皮疙瘩就想回头，然而身后杨博尧却更靠近他，搂紧那段腰肢，落下更多的吻，落在裸露的脖颈肩背。  
“…”他故意的。陈韦丞忍着满腹的别扭，然而身体却已经不由自主地放软，只是紧张怎么都没办法消除，于是杨博尧把头靠在他肩膀上，懒洋洋地叹息，“…谢谢。”  
“…这么客气干嘛…这辈子没听你说过这么多谢谢。”别扭劲儿还是很难丢掉，陈韦丞无奈，“你到底要做什么——”  
“…没什么。就是很想看你穿。”杨博尧说得中气十足，温热吐息落在裸露脖颈上，对方脖颈上的琴吻还留着，最近因为没功夫练琴而变淡了不少，此刻随着呼吸一起一伏，在锁骨上突兀立着，暗色的痕迹似乎在引诱杨博尧落下吻去加深这个痕迹，“…待会儿在露台呆着，我来找你。”  
“你不是要跳开场舞——唔、”陈韦丞疑惑的声音还没停，就被对方的动作逼出一声闷哼，眼睁睁看着对方舔掉牙印上的血迹，露出无辜的神情，终于忍不住吐槽，“杨先生，你已经是二十岁不是十二岁——”  
“对啊，但我没必要是二十岁吧。”杨博尧替他整理好领口，却故意留着那个痕迹半遮不掩的，笑容倒是很轻松，“不过十二岁的时候我们还没遇到。”  
“…你赢了。”陈韦丞把头埋在他的肩头闷闷地说，蕾丝花边的帽子痒得杨博尧笑出声，不由往后躲，于是陈韦丞终于找到了个发泄的好方法，肖恩推开门时正看到他们的贴身男仆把老爷按在床上上下其手，即使往日一向处变不禁的老爷子都不由露出一瞬间的惊愕神情，好在下一秒Eddy就直接弹起来似的站起来，脸上的帽子遮住了所有的神情，Brett还没反应过来，于是肖恩不由轻轻咳嗽了声，“…老爷，您该更衣了，还有一个小时宴会就要开始了。”  
“好。”杨老爷被提醒了正事儿也不由尴尬，整理好衣服看着男仆还在一旁扭捏着，上前笨手笨脚地替对方整理了一下裙摆，“…记得等我。”最后还是在他脸颊边留下一个亲吻。  
“…好。”Eddy目送对方的身影离开，疑惑的火焰几乎烧遍了心头，他们的感情一直很好，但对方从来没有像今天一样几乎变成了个亲吻狂魔，想到对方留下的无数个吻，火热的温度又蔓延上脸颊，让Eddy不由狠狠拍了两下自己。  
“…不就是几天没见吗？”他站在镜子前看着自己通红的脸颊，喃喃自语，然而那个在锁骨上伫立的咬痕却张狂地彰显自己的存在感，让Eddy咬紧了嘴唇，手指却不由得摸上那个痕迹，像是还能感受到恋人的温度。  
…太可怕了，Brett。他在满脑子凌乱间漫无目的地想着，十二岁…十二岁的时候这人哪有像现在这样——  
叫人只是想起都牵挂不休啊。

盛大的晚宴终于拉开了帷幕，塞西尔湖也露出了她迷人的曲线，笑嘻嘻看着湖畔和屋里来往不休的人们，眼神是期待也是怜悯，怜悯尘世中永不停歇的人们。  
舞会设在杨家宅邸里，但宾客们随时都能走出宴会厅在湖边交谈，倒不如说跳舞实在不是什么可以长久经历的活儿，皇城的少女少年们在社交季脚都快跳烂了，巴不得只是坐着聊聊天，而今天的开场舞的两位主角——杨家的老爷和皇宫的新宠自然是所有人目光的焦点。普赛克粉色的长裙衬得她娇小玲珑，三个月的身孕似乎只是让她多了几分柔美和神圣，叫人和她说话的声音都不由得放轻。杨博尧则是剪裁良好的收腰西服，浑身上下没什么更多的装饰，依旧是那一对天价的蓝宝石袖扣，低调得几乎不像个主角。两人一直有说有笑，在几乎所有目光的聚集中心依旧保持着完美的姿态，而周围一圈却都无人问津，像是摆在玻璃柜里的人偶娃娃，露出完美的仪容。  
陈韦丞穿着裙子也帮不上忙，又厚着脸皮请女仆长忙里偷闲替他整理了一下裙子就在对方几乎可以杀人的目光中跑了出来。他站着的露台是杨家宅邸里为数不多的露台，所以杨博尧一说他就知道了。现在已经快到了开场舞的时候，几乎所有人都围在那对主角附近，然而却没有人敢做第一个靠近他们的人，陈韦丞撑着脑袋看向这两个熟悉的身影，眼睛里不知道在想什么。  
杨博尧若有所思，抬头望向他的方向，却没看到那个绿色的身影，于是杨家家主的眼神立刻锐利了起来。普赛克敏锐地察觉到了一瞬间的变化，然而还没等她转头对方已经又换上了礼貌的微笑，她招手让自己的贴身女仆过来，杨博尧礼貌后退，于是她得以轻轻在女仆耳边低语，“去找陈韦丞。”女仆点点头，一张明显的远东面孔敛首退下。  
大厅的钟声响起，整整敲打了二十下，于是人群终于安静下来，所有人都望向舞池中间的那对完美的人偶，杨博尧伸手向普赛克邀请，对方脸上带着完全不变的微笑接受了邀请。眼神交汇间这对美丽的人偶完成了完美地开场舞，裙摆摇曳人影散乱，所有人都送上雷鸣般的掌声，甚至惊起了不远处森林里的飞鸟阵阵，而当杨博尧再次抬起头望向露台的时候，那个绿色的身影又在那里了。普赛克朝他微笑，在转身准备离开时却突然听到身后的杨博尧轻声说了句，“您在找陈韦丞吗？”  
她完美的笑容终于露出了一丝裂缝，被杨家家主带着走向宅邸，普赛克缩了缩肩膀，终于意识到那是双她根本挣不开的手。  
而就在不远处的女佣房间里，忙得根本停不下来脚的女仆长面无表情地扯紧了手中的绳子，面前露出的晕过去的脸正是普赛克夫人的贴身女仆，她又确认了一遍对方嘴里塞进的布条，举起烛台，反锁上自己的门，慢步走向人声鼎沸的大厅。  
陈韦丞站在露台上，怎么都想不到杨博尧竟然扶着普赛克走上了露台，而对方望向他的眼神依旧，把这位皇室贵人丢在一边的模样却像是在丢垃圾一样。陈韦丞下意识看了一眼楼下，被杨博尧的声音打断，“我特意说了夫人不太舒服，让所有人都不要上到这里来，肖恩在楼梯口守着，所以现在…”他把陈韦丞逼进露台角落的窗帘里，看着对方抖动的眼睛轻声说，“…你想说什么吗？”

普赛克怎么都没想到事情怎么会发展成这样。  
杨博尧大概是用了什么药物，她自从被对方握着肩膀强硬带上楼就一直晕晕沉沉，坐在露台里的椅子上撑着脑袋，眼前一片斑驳颜色，其中最刺眼的也不过就是陈韦丞的一身绿色的裙子。  
男人的呜咽和哭腔充斥了她的脑子，然而她浑身上下一点力气都没有，她是真的怀孕了，甚至都没办法帮她的同僚远离杨博尧的暴行。  
她一直知道陈韦丞的身体大概与众不同，但真正见到的时候还是吃惊，然而她甚至连吃惊的表情都做不出来，只能无力看着陈韦丞被压在贵妇椅上，却只能发出哭喘，那身凌乱的绿裙子被强硬地撕开，乳肉被紧绷的裙子挤压，甚至有了一点水滴一样的形状，在红色的褥面上摩擦，变得通红肿胀，然而得不到一丝怜惜，只能继续被椅子摩擦着，可怜地肿胀着。  
杨博尧在操陈韦丞。  
男人从背后强硬地把对方按在椅子上，手臂上暴起的青筋在白皙的皮肤衬托下几乎瘆人，对方扯着陈韦丞交叠的手臂，几乎像是在骑一头母马一样骑对方，粗壮的阴茎啪啪打在发红的臀瓣上，然而除了陈韦丞压抑不住的呜咽之外杨博尧竟然好像一点声音都没有，普赛克的眼中他几乎可以说是精确地在操陈韦丞，眼神深沉专注，他没有在享受，他只是在惩罚。  
普赛克看不到陈韦丞的脸，杨博尧一开始把对方的衣服撕开就脱下自己的西服外套一把盖在对方的脸上，接着就开始有条不紊地看似狂乱地操自己的男仆。凌乱的裙摆遮住了所有的隐秘，甚至连双方交叠的部分都看不清晰，只有绿色不停地晃动，崩溃而脆弱。  
这甚至算不得一场情事，普赛克几乎怀疑自己的情报，不然她怎么会一点都感受不到所谓“情意”所在？她被迫观看一场暴行，浮浮沉沉，耳边的哭音几乎都化作了哀嚎，然而她一句话都说不出来，只能无力地看着、看着。  
抽插的动作不断，几乎让人绝望，普赛克几近撑不住自己的身体，然后下一秒杨博尧就一把抓着陈韦丞的手臂，拖着对方走到普赛克面前，看着惊恐的贵人露出恶意的嘲弄，“…怎么，夫人…害怕了吗？”  
普赛克无言以对，陈韦丞脸上的西服并没有掉，她感受到对方崩溃的恐惧，那种恐惧蔓延到她的身上，也让她恐惧起来。然而杨博尧大概并不想那么简单结束，他彻底撕烂陈韦丞的裙摆，露出对方白净的大腿，在普赛克恐惧的眼神中露出那个交合的穴口，甚至撑大了那儿——可怜的逼口还在往外流水，似乎根本不能感受到主人的恐惧。  
“——杨博尧！”普赛克听到西装外套里的陈韦丞终于发出了今天第一声崩溃的哭喊，而下一秒那个在她眼里无坚不摧的可怕男人突然红了眼眶，深深地操进去的同时直接抓住西装外套下的人的脖颈，狠狠往后拉扯，“陈韦丞，你他妈不要叫我！”  
西装外套被掀掉的同时杨博尧以几乎要把陈韦丞咬烂的力度吻住了对方，同时一把提起对方，在陈韦丞的高潮中操进了穴道的最深处，普赛克瘫软的手指几乎能碰到她的同僚，然而杨博尧像是被碰了猎物的狼一样一把把人紧紧搂在怀里，接着在陈韦丞拉长脖颈的高潮中又一次咬住了对方的脖子——那一口是真的要把陈韦丞咬断了。  
直到杨博尧终于射出来的喘息声中普赛克才觉得自己找回了一点意识，陈韦丞在她身边已经没了声息像是晕过去了，杨博尧喘着粗气把自己拔出来，随便用一旁的西装外套暴躁地擦了擦就看向身边的夫人，“…夫人。”他的声音还带着喘息和高潮后特有的低沉，“…我知道你们想做什么，然而陈韦丞十年前就是我的了。你们想都别想。”他轻轻笑了声，手指划过身下人脖子上骇人的伤口，激起昏迷的人一阵战栗，然而都没有清醒。  
“我对你们想做什么不感兴趣，所以我什么都不会说。”他最后留下这句话，扶起昏迷的人的时候还皱着眉把裙子往上扯了扯，试图掩盖那些惨不忍睹的痕迹。普赛克一句话都说不出来，只能眼睁睁看着对方离开，过了好一会儿老管家姗姗来迟，替夫人端来一杯茶，普赛克颤抖的手指拿起茶杯都无力，哆哆嗦嗦地差点摔在地上，“您休息好以后，请随意，您的女仆已经在您的房间里等您了。”这下茶杯是真的掉在了地毯上，滚落了一地。  
普赛克不知道管家是什么时候离开的，她终于有了力气之后才发现身边的所有痕迹都消失了，就像刚刚发生的一切都是梦境一样，然而茶杯还在她的身边，里面的茶早就冷了，她站起身的时候才发现脸上有一丝湿润，她用戴着手套的手碾过，像是碾去刚刚所有的一切。

窗外喧嚣声依旧，塞西尔湖微笑着注视着一切，怜悯地看向世人，注视着世人奔波不停。有人在滚烫的热水里依旧被囚禁在自己的噩梦中，噩梦里是曾经最深沉的记忆；有人面无表情地勾勒恋人的脸颊，嘴里还有最爱的人的血腥味；有人在无人听见的房间里崩溃呐喊；有人在森林里好奇观望着新奇的事物——塞西尔湖只是静静地看着，就像曾经一样，就像未来一样。

【TBC】


End file.
